Hidup Kedua
by Putri Ayundita
Summary: Setelah mendamaikan dunia ninja dengan mengalahkan Madara , dia mendapatkan tugas mendamaikan dunia sihir dengan mengalahkan Valdemort , akankah dia bisa selesaikam tugas itu? review? Tugas bahasa indonesia putri ayundita smp kelas 7B
1. Prolog

.

_**Disclaimer Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**And Harry Potter Belongs To J.K Rowling**_

_**Story By Putri Ayundita**_

_**Rate T**_

_**Summary: **_Setelah mendamaikan dunia ninja dengan mengalahkan Madara , dia mendapatkan tugas mendamaikan dunia sihir dengan mengalahkan Valdemort , akankah dia bisa selesaikan tugas itu?

_**Catatan Penulis :**_ Cerita dibikin dalam rangka tugas bahasa indonesia . Jadi maaf penulis banyak kekurangan yang ada didalam penulisan ( penulis masih 12 tahun kelas 1 SMP). Penulis sadar bahwa kemampuan dalam menulis masih kurang dan perlu banyak membaca lagi untuk menambah wawasan. Penulis minta tolong apabila ada kesalahan atau ada yang mau mengedit supaya tulisan ini lebih bagus? hehehe. Sekalian apabila ada Kritikan juga gpp. Sekian terima kasih .

Naruto Pov

" Kau kira kau akan menang Bocah, Jika kau mau membunuhku setidaknya kau harus ikut mati bersamaku "

" Ultime Oodama Rasengan..."

" Naruto... Kau menang"

Aku mulai membuka mataku. Nampak cahaya mentari yang terik membangunkanku dari tidurku. Mataku terbuka perlahan masih menyesuaikan dengan keadaan terang yang berada disekitarku. Aku terbaring menatap langit , mendengarkan keheningan sekitar. Tak ada siapa – siapa hanya dirinya sendiri disana. Aku berbaring di tanah berumput tipis agak terasa keras dikulitnya. Kemudian aku mulai merasakan badannya , badannya terasa sangat ringan . Aku masih mengunakan pakaian terakhir yang digunakan saat melawan Madara dan anehnya baju yang digunakannya terlihat bagus tanpa adanya kerusakan seperti yang ku alami saat pertaruangan melawan Madara.

Akupun mulai bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Aku menatap bekas tempatku terbangun tadi. Nampak tanah berumput itu sedikit basah entah oleh hujan atau salju . Tempat itu dikelilingi oleh kabut tipis seperti kabut pagi hari biasanya. Tempat duduknya tidak terlalu panas atau dingin menjadikan posisi itu nyaman dan enak untuk kududuki. Akupun mulai merasakan rerumputan disekitarnya dan membelainya pelan.

Aku mulai bangkit dan bergerak , dari awalnya merangkak kemudian berdiri. Aku akhirnya sadar anggota tubuhku lengkap dirinya masih memiliki kaki, tangan dan tubuh yang utuh tidak seperti ketika melawan Madara dimana diriku harus kehilangan sebelah tangan kiri . Muncul sebuah pikiran ' Dimanakah Aku sekarang '.

Aku berdiri agak cangung seolah pertama kali belajar untuk berdiri. Aku mengulurkan tanganku mencari pegangan terdekat yang dapatku jangkau agar aku dapat berdiri dengan tegap. Akhirnya aku berhasil berdiri dengan tegap sambil menyenderkan sebagian badannya pada bagian pohon yang agak keras dan berteksur. Mataku menatap instens pada pohon itu. Sepertinya aku tidak pernah menjumpai pohon seperti itu. Pohon itu mempunyai cabang yang banyak dengan daun yang berbentuk seperti telapak tangan manusia. Miliki buah berwarna biru cerah sebesar genggaman tangan anak kecil.

'Pohon yang aneh' kataku dalam hati.

Aku memandang berkeliling, dan semakin banyak yang dapat aku lihat dari posisiku berada sekarang. Hutan hijau yang lebat dengan ditutupi oleh salju yang tipis. Kumpulan Pohon – Pohon seperti pinus namun berwarna merah, Kemudian rerumputan hijau jernih tertutupi salju tipis yang kalau diperkirakan sebesar sabana luasnya.

Aku kemudian memandang ke atas melihat puluhan burung berwarna-warni yang terbang dengan berkelompok. Kemudian ada matahari berwarna putih tidak seperti biasanya berwarna kuning. Matahari itu bersinar cukup terang dan terik namun tak terasa panasnya disini. Kemudian langitnya biru jernih dengan tidak ada awan sedikitpun disana.

Mengikuti insting dirinya mulai berjalan perlahan ,ia mendengar ringkihan hewan. Dirinya pun mulai berjalan agak cepat ingin melihat apa yang menimbulkan ringkihan hewan itu. Didepanku agak jauh sekitar 200 M terpisah antara sungai dan hutan dirinya melihat hewan atau makhluk aneh . Wujudnya seperti Kuda, dengan tubuh agak besar, lebih besar dari kuda malahan. Warnanya putih dan ada yang berwarna abu-abu , Mahluk itu berbulu. Hmm berbulu seperti Ayam dengan ukuran agak besar entahlah. Begitu melihatku Kuda itu membentangkan sayapnya. Aku kaget melihat mahluk itu. Mahluk itu mempunyai sayap dan bisa terbang. Aku hanya menatap kagum kepada mahluk itu yang sekarang sudah terbang tinggi meninggalkanku disini sendiri didalam hutan .

Aku kembali berjalan menembus hutan. Aku mencoba mengingat dengan samar-samar siapakah dirinya?. Dan apa yang terjadi padanya ketika ia melawan Madara. Ia ingat dirinya telah meninggal ketika membunuh Madara. Kemudian dia berfikir.

'Apakah aku berada disurga sekarang?'.

Aku kembali berjalan lagi, dimana dirinya? Dimana ini ? Kalau Ini kematian , apakah dia ada disurga. Aku berjalan lagi , terus berjalan , ketempat diamana kabut lebih tipis . Aku ingin melihat dengan jelas , dimanakah dirinya berada sekarang.

Beberapa semak rendah muncul dikanan kirinya semak itu berwarna merah marun, dan pohon mulai makin berkurang .Disana kabut mulai menipis dan cahata matahari semakin terang menyinari namun tak terasa panas. Aku berjalan terus sampai ditempat yang terbuka dengan rumput yang masih tertutupi oleh salju tipis tidak terlalu tebal sehingga dia masih dapat berjalan. Dirinya berdiri dibibir sebuah tebing, Tebing yang sangat tinggi yang melebar sampai sangat jauh . Dihadapannya nampak pula pengunungan yang berjejer laksana gunung yang saling berhimpitan namun tak jelas juga dimana ujungnya karena sampai dibatas cakrawala.

Aku akhirnya duduk disebuah batu hitam besar yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Aku merasakan suasana sekitar dan mencoba memfokuskan telingaku. Akhirnya aku bisa memfungsikan indera pendengarannya lagi dengan lebih baik. Aku mendengar suara desir, Suara angin, Suara belaian daun di pohon , Suara matahari. Aku sejenak memejamkan mataku, Suara-suara lain semakin banyak terdengar. Desahan angin, Aliran air, Suara Cipratan, Suara salju yang bergesekan dengan angin dan Suara tetesan air yang jatuh dari pucuk daun di pohon.

Aku membuka mataku , Aku berada disuatu pegunungan. Dipinggir sebuah hutan . Tapi ada air, ada pohon, rumput, semak, kuda terbang , salju dan pelangi?

Aku melihat dipinggir tebing , ya tebing dipegunungan ini. Dikejauhan terdapat suara Air terjun dengan suara air yang lumayan deras dan aku bisa melihat Pelangi itu berasal dari sana . Pelangi yang tercipta dari butiran percikan air terjun.

Mengikuti Instingku, diriku berjalan sepanjang terbing yang tinggi ini. Walau agak takut dengan ketinggian tebing dan kecuramannya namun instingnya menunjukan arah menuju letak air terjun itu. Dirinya merasa ada sebuah jawaban disana . Ia terus berjalan dan terus berjalan. Menurun , melalui jalan berbatu hingga dirinya tak yakin berapa lama dirinya sudah berjalan. Disana matahari tak nampak berpindah seolah tak ada malam dan hanya ada siang disana. Aku yakin bahwa matahari sama sekali tak bergerak dari posisinya dilangit dan ia menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak memiliki bayangan .

Aku masih berjalan menyusuri tebing , Menuju suara dari deburan air yang sangat deras. Akhirnya akupun sampai di sungai itu. Sungai yang menjadi awal dari air terjun itu. Air terjun itu sangat deras dengan deburan air yang sangat keras menerpa sisi tebing. Deburan air itu menciptakan pelangi mulai dari pinggir air terjun hingga kearah bawah air terjun. Diujungnya nampak sebuah danau kecil yang menampung aliran dari air terjun yang jatuh dari tebing. Danau itu dikelilingi oleh permadani hijau yang dirinya tahu itu adalah hutan .

Diatas sungai terdapat sebuah jebatan batu, entah itu jebatan batu alami atau buatan orang, jembatan itu membelah sungai besar yang menjadi cikal bakal air terjun yang dilihatnya tadi. Aku melangkah perlahan menyusuri jembatan itu. Disana kabut sudah menghilang, nampak pemandangan yang indah berada disana. Hamparan sabana luas dengan ditumbuhi oleh ratusan bahkan ribuan bunga kecil beraneka ragam warnanya. Dan di tengah padang bunga itu dia melihat seseorang yang sedang berdiri membelakangi dirinya. Dan aku sejenak terhenti, aku tahu postur tubuh itu, Dirinya tahu pemilik rambut indigo itu. Seseorang itu berbalik dan dirinya tahu wajah siapakah itu, Wajah yang sudah ribuan kali dilihatnya. Wajah yang selama hampir 7 tahun menemaninya saat dirinya menjadi ninja dahulu. Seseorang itu adalah Hinata Hyuga. Seseorang yang pernah meninggalkan dirinya dan menyelamatkan dirinya dari serangan Madara yang menyebabkan Hinata meninggal. Seseorang yang begitu berkorban dami dirinya.

Aku berdiri menatapnya sendu, Dan kami saling menatap dalam diam.

Dan akhirnya aku tak kuasa untuk berlari menyosongnya.

Orang itu berlari kearahku , Wajahnya bercahaya dan tersenyum seolah ribuan pelangi mengelilingi wajahnya. Rambutnya yang indigo panjang seolah melambai-lambai ketika dia berlari ke arahku. Dan kali ini akupun bergerak lebih cepat , Berlari. Kami bertabrakan, dan berpelukan erat, sangat erat malah.

Kami berpelukan erat , Menangis, Tertawa , dan diakhiri dengan tersenyum bersama. Seolah hidup kami saling membutuhkan dan tergantung satu sama yang lain. Kami ingin meyakinkan satu sama yang lain bahwa kami nyata. Bahwa kami benar-benar ada disini, benar-benar ada dan benar-benar saling merangkul ditempat ini. Hinata mulai mengangkat tangannya dan mulai mengelus mukaku, mengelus rambutku seolah aku hanya sebuah angan yang menjadi kenyataan yang sekarang ada dipeluknya. Bibirnya perlahan bergerak seolah berkata ' Naruto , Benarkah ini dirimu? '

Seolah mengerti tentang kata yang diucapkan bibirnya .

" Benar Hinata, ini aku Naruto ."

Aku kembali memandang Hinata, dan senyumku mulai memudar, Digantikan oleh penyesalan yang amat dalam. Ingatan tentang seorang wanita yang dahulu pernah menyelamatkan dirinya dari serangan Madara , menerpanya kembali dengan telak. Wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu rela menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng sebelum serangan Susano Madara menerpa tubuhnya. Seketika tubuh Hinata waktu itu hancur. Akupun kembali menangis mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Kejadian dimana dirinya harus kehilangan orang yang dia sayangi dengan tragis. Tapi jika Hinata berada disini, apakah dirinya sudah mati?

Mungkin ini takdir mereka berdua untuk bersama mati dan dipertemukan kembali disini .

" Maafkan aku Hinata...Aku tak bisa melindungi dirimu ." Kataku

" Tak apa Naru, Maafkan aku juga... Aku terpaksa meninggalkan dirimu waktu itu." Jawab Hinata dengan lirih.

Aku membuka mata perlahan . Dan menatap mata indigo milik Hinata didepannya. Akupun perlahan mengelus rambut lavendernya. Wajah Hinata memerah, nampak sebuah senyuman terukir diwajah manisnya. Aku mendapati diriku menghangat dihadapan Hinata. Dan aku mengatakan sebuah kata yang lama ingin aku ucapkan kepada hinata kalah dia masih menjadi ninja dahulu .

" Aku mencintaimu , Hinata ." Ujarku dengan mantap.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto ."jawab Hinata dengan lirih.

Akupun agak menjauh dari Hinata dan menatap wajah Hinata secara langsung. Wajahnya tertunduk malu untuk menutupi rona merah yang muncul. Lucu rasanya melihat rona merah itu. Dan akhirnya dirinya mendekat kewajahnya kemudian mencium Hinata .

Bersambung

Hai semua , para pembaca yang budiman terkhusus untuk Guru bahasa indonesia yang memberikan Tugas ini. Semoga ceritanya tidak membosankan atau membikin bingung. Hehehe . Tulisan ini diketik dan ditulis dalam rangka tugas bahasa indonesia. Tugas membuat cerita fiksi tentang tokoh yang kamu sukai. Dan daku jatuh pada Naruto yang masuk dunia Harry Potter. Semoga cerita ini cepat tamat hahaha sebelum tenggat waktu mei nanti . sekian sekilas dengan penulis yang masih siswa smp ini. Jika ada kesalahan atau kritikan silakan komentar. Sekian dan Selamat membaca.

Nama : Putri Ayundita

Kelas : 7B

No Absen : 34

Mata pelajaran : Bahasa Indonesia.


	2. God

**_Disclaimer Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_And Harry Potter Belongs To J.K Rowling_**

**_Story By Putri Ayundita_**

**_Rate T_**

**_Summary:_******Setelah mendamaikan dunia ninja dengan mengalahkan Madara , dia mendapatkan tugas mendamaikan dunia sihir dengan mengalahkan Valdemort , akankah dia bisa selesaikan tugas itu?

**_Catatan Penulis :_** Cerita ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna , mohon kritikan sekaligus cara biar menulis lebih bagus lagi.

Nampak dua orang sedang duduk diatas rerumputan ditemani oleh suara desiran angin, debur air terjun dan gemerisik rerumputan serta dedaunan yang tertiup angin. Cahaya matahari putih masih senantiasa menyinari daerah itu. Tidak nampak kabut sama sekali. Nampak dikejauhan hutan pinus berjejer rapat . Nampak pula pegunungan berwarna biru dengan puncak yang tertutupi warna putih yang mungkin adalah salju.

Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata , mengajaknya berdiri kemudian menyusuri tebing. Mengamati air terjun dan sebuah pelangi raksasa yang berasal dari rinai percikan dari air terjun. Mereka hanya diam tanpa ada yang membuka percakapan.

" Hinata?"

"Ya Naruto , ada apa?"

" Menurutmu kita berdua ada dimana?, apakah kita sedang disurga?" Tanya Naruto ragu-ragu

" Entahlah... Setelah aku terkena serangan Uchiha Madara tiba-tiba aku terbangun disini." Jawab Hinata dengan pelan.

" Ah, Kalian berdua ternyata disini ."

Naruto dan Hinata sontak kaget ternyata ada suara laki-laki yang berada dibelakang mereka. Naruto langsung bersiap siaga ketika melihat kehadiran orang asing dibelakang mereka. Sejak peperangan melawan Madara dirinya selalu bersiaga ketika bertemu orang asing.

" Kalian , sudah ditunggu oleh Tuhan. Harap mengikuti saya."

Sontak saja Naruto dan Hinata kaget ketika mendengar ucapan lelaki tersebut. Mengingat Tuhan , pencipta meminta bertemu dengan mereka. Lelaki tersebut tiba-tiba mengambil sebuah tongkat kayu kecil dari sakunya dan mengarahkan ke arah Naruto dan Hinata. Sontak dibelakang Naruto dan Hinata muncul 3 pasang sayap dengan lentang lebar sekitar 1 Meter. Sedangkan dari belakang laki-laki itu muncul sayap serupa seperti milik Naruto dan Hinata.

" Aku tahu tentang kekagetan kalian, kalian adalah manusia pertama yang akan bertemu dengan Tuhan. Kami awalnya tidak percaya ketika menerima perintah menjemput kalian. Perkenalkan saya Azriel Kepala garda sayap Kanan devisi 2090 Malaikat ."

" Kemana kami akan dibawa ."

" Tenang saja, kalian akan aman ." jawab Azriel dengan wibawa

Hinata dan Naruto hanya diam dan sedikit kaget ketika kedua sayap dibelakangnya mengepak secara otomatis. Hinata hanya menutup matanya tanpa berani melihat, walaupun tangannya masih tergenggam erat ditangan milik Naruto . Sejenak muncul sebuah portal berbentuk segidelapan yang langsung ditembus oleh mereka bertiga diudara.

Mereka muncul disebuah daerah yang sangat indah, banyak pepohonan, taman dan sungai mengalir dibawah mereka. Disana nampak ratusan malaikat yang nampak terbang , mereka nampak hormat ketika melewati kami bertiga sepertinya mereka hormat kepada Azriel . Sepertinya Azriel mempunyai pangkat yang tinggi.

" Pangkatku disini lumayan tinggi 2 lepel dibawah tangan kanan Tuhan jadi mereka memberi hormat Naruto."

Naruto menampakkan wajah horornya ketika Malaikat didepannya bisa membaca pikiran dirinya. Timbul pertanyaan dalam hati Naruto , bagaimana Malaikat didepannya ini bisa mengetahui apa yang dipikirkannya.

" Kami para Malaikat diberikan kelebihan oleh Tuhan dengan bisa mendengarkan apa yang dipikiran manusia. Kami ditugaskan untuk mencatat segala kebaikan dan keburukan manusia meskipun ini masih dipikirannya." Jawab Azriel dengan kalem.

Tak lama kemudian. Nampak bangunan yang sangat besar berdiri didepan mereka. Pintunya sebesar 100 Meter yang mungkin sanggup dilewati oleh ribuan orang sekaligus.

" Bangunan apa ini Azriel?, apakah ini rumah Tuhan?, dan apakah Tuhan itu besar sehingga Pintu dan bangunannya saja sebesar ini?" tanya Naruto

" Iya ini Rumah Tuhan, Disini kami menerima wahyu dan perintah oleh Tuhan. Sedangkan Tuhan sendiri kami tidak pernah tahu. Dia hanya eksetensi yang kami patuhi . Dia sanggup menjadi siapa saja . Kami tak pernah melihat Tuhan secara langsung."

" Lalu apakah kami akan bertemu langsung dengan Tuhan, Azriel?"

" Entahlah , tugasku hanya menjemput kalian dari daratan Awal dan Akhir. Daratan penghakiman."

Naruto dan Hinata hanya mengangguk ketika mendengar penjelasan dari Azriel. Mereka bertiga akhirnya turun kedaratan. Mereka menatap kota besar itu disana mereka menjumpai banyak orang dengan sayap. Mereka mungkin bangsa malaikat . Disana semua serba mudah, bahkan ada air mancur yang mengeluarkan susu kemudian bunga yang langsung mengeluarkan madu. 'apakah ini surga'

" Iya ini surga Naruto, Surga terdapat 7 tingkatan tergantung kebaikan orang yang memasukinya. Setiap tingkatan memiliki kelebihan sendiri namun yang paling bagus surga tingkat ke 7." Kata Azriel lagi tanpa menghiraukan keadaan Naruto dan Hinata yang takjub dengan keadaan disana.

" Kita akan menemui beberapa orang terlebih dahulu Naruto sebelum bertemu Tuhan."

" Kita akan kemana Azriel?." Tanya Naruto

" Kita akan bertemu Ayah dan Ibumu Naruto , mereka ada disini. Tugasku membawa kalian berempat menghadap Tuhan."

" Apa?, Bertemu Kasan dan Otousan? Dimana mereka Azriel?." Tanya Naruto dengan nada gembira. Dirinya tak menyangka bahwa kedua orang tuanya berada disini disurga.

" Itu didepan, ." jawab Azriel sambil menunjuk dengan tangan sebuah toko bunga diseberang jalan.

Nampak diseberang jalan ada seorang lelaki bersurai kuning sedang melayani seorang pembeli bunga. Dia terlalu sibuk sehingga tidak melihat beberapa langkah didepannya terdapat putranya Uzumaki Naruto. Sedangkan Ibunya nampak berada didalam sedang menyirami tanaman menggunakan sebuah tongkat seperti milik Azriel tadi.

Naruto segera berlari melewati beberapa orang, orang – orang tersebut nampak kaget ketika seorang anak dengan berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menerjang dan melewati mereka. Namun anehnya mereka tidak marah namun hanya tersenyum sambil mengatakan

" Hai Jangan berlarian dijalanan nanti kamu jatuh."

Seolah tak menghiraukan ucapan orang disekitarnya Naruto segera mendekati dan memeluk orang yang mirip dengan dirinya.

" Otousan, Ini benarkah Dirimu...?" Kata Naruto dengan terisak sambil memeluk orang dengan surai kuning sepertinya.

Orang yang dipeluk tiba-tiba oleh Naruto pun kaget setelah seorang anak berusia 17 tahun menabrak kemudian memeluknya sambil berkata 'Otousan , Ini benarkah Dirimu...?' orang itu mencoba melihat wajah anak itu yang masih saja menangis sambil memeluknya. Setelah dilihat dari rambut kemudian wajah. Orang itu sadar bahwa yang sedang memeluknya itu benarlah adalah anaknya yang sudah lama ditinggalkannya.

" Naruto , Anakku... Benarkah ini dirimu nak?" tanya orang itu sambil mengelus rambut anak itu.

" Otousan , benar aku anakmu. Aku Uzumaki Naruto." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum memandang wajah ayahnya.

"Oh anakku , sekarang engkau sudah besar ya. Sudah lama aku tak melihatmu. Kenapa kamu berada disini nak, apakah kau sudah meninggal?" Kata Minato kepada Naruto.

" Iya Otousan, Aku telah meninggal , ketika melawan Uchiha Madara ketika perang besar dunia ninja ke 4."

(A.N Disini Minato tidak tahu , bahwa Uchiha Madara berhasil bangkit. Meskipun Minato dibangkitkan untuk memberikan separuh Cakra Kyubi disini Minato tidak tahu karena semua yang sudah mati terputus dengan dunia nyata. Jika dibangkitkan maka hanya ingatan yang terdahulu saja yang dibangkitkan .)

" Maafkan Otousan , Naruto. Otousan tidak bisa menjagamu dan merawatmu ."

" Tak apa Otousan, setidaknya sekarang kita sudah berkumpul."

" Lalu kamu kemari bersama siapa?, lalu siapa yang memberi tahu kami ada disini Naruto?"

" Kami Kemari bersama Hinata , dan Azriel."

" Ya sudah suruh mereka masuk semua Naruto, mari kita kagetkan Kasan mu pasti dia senang melihatmu."

30 menit kemudian

Nampak mereka semua makan besar disebuah ruangan dibelakang toko bunga itu. Nampak Khushina merasa senang dapat berkumpul kembali menjadi sebuah keluarga. Disana terdapat macam-macam makanan mulai dari ayam, daging sampai makanan aneh namun enak rasa. Disana suasana berlangsung hangat sampai sebuah percakapan.

" Azriel, Bukannya dirimu sekarang lagi mengurus devisi ke 2090 di planet 21002 . Disana bukannya terjadi pertempuran antara manusia, iblis dan malaikat (A/N: dunia High School DxD) cepat sekali kau kembali padahal jarak dari sana kesini butuh 3 juta tahun cahaya atau 3 bulan waktu kita." Kata Minato.

" Uhuk...Uhuk..." Nampak Azriel terbatuk. Sambil mengeluarkan wajah Kaget , dia tak menyangka Minato mengajukan pertannyaan seperti itu.

" Mungkin dia menggunakan Teleportasi, Tadi Azriel menggunakannya untuk membawa kami kesini." Jawab Naruto sambil memakan makanannya.

Wajah Azriel semakin menjadi horor sambil menatap Naruto, seolah dia barusaja melakukan kesalahan besar dan baru saja terbongkar.

" Hahahahaha..., Terima kasih Kamisama mau mengantarkan anak kami kemari." Kata Minato sambil membungkukan badannya.

Azriel hanya mendesah menghela nafas perlahan seolah dia baru ketahuan. Sedangkan Naruto , Hinata sekaligus Khushina memandang horor, kaget sambil memandang ke arah pemuda yang dipanggil Azriel tadi.

" Tak kukira ternyata begitu mudahnya dirimu mengetahui aku Minato, kau memang pintar malah kelewat pintar. Pasti karena aku menggunakan Teleportasi tadi sehingga kau mengetahuinya."

" Benar Kamisama , Tidak semua Malaikat dapat menggunakan jurus teleportasi. Apalagi jurus teleportasi jarak sangat-sangat jauh seperti yang anda lakukan tadi. Setidaknya membutuhkan 3 tahun dari tempat daratan akhir hingga kesini ke surga tingkat 6. Kemudian surat kedatangan Naruto baru sampai 6 menit yang lalu kamisama." Jawab Minato

" Kau terlalu pintar memang Minato sehingga dengan begitu mudah engkau mengetahuiku."

Kemudian Azriel mengubah wujudnya menjadi seorang wanita cantik , dengan sayap yang berbeda transparan dengan efek taburan serbuk emas dan perak yang terus turun. Naruto dan Minato hanya menatap dengan kagum akan kecantikan Kamisama atau Tuhan, hingga mulutnya menganga yang sampai tanpa sadar mereka meneteskan air liurnya.

" Kawaiiiiiii... " Ucap Naruto dan Minato sebelum kepala mereka berdua dijitak dengan keras oleh Kushina.

Ayah dan anak itu hanya menatap horor melihat wajah Kushina yang memerah marah . Seketika wajah keduanya mengeluarkan keringat dingin sambil berkata dalam hati 'Mati ini Mati'. Kamisama pun tertawa melihat ulah keluarga yang aneh bin unik ini. Tak jauh dari sana juga Hinata tertawa tertahan melihat ulah Naruto dan Minato sepasang ayah dan anak yang sifatnya sama saja. Seketika suasana disana yang awalnya agak panas menjadi dingin setelah mendengar tertawanya kamisama.

" Kamisama, kenapa anda meluangkan waktu kemari. Bukankah anda biasanya mengurus alam semesta ini ?." tanya Minato

" Aku mempunyai Tugas untuk kalian berempat." jawab Kamisama dengan tenang

Apakah tugas yang diberikan kepada mereka berempat?

tbc review kk


End file.
